Spike & Angel: Babies Need Two Daddy's
by Miss Lesley
Summary: A Demon seeking revenge against Angel, curses Spike causing him to conceive Angel’s Child. Spike fearing Angel’s reactions runs away thus the chase begins. Slash, MPreg
1. Prologue: Curses

Title: Spike & Angel: Babies Need Two Daddy's

1**Title: Spike & Angel: Babies Need Two Daddy's **

Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Ask if you want to place elsewhere

Fandom: Angel the Series & Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Type: Ongoing Alternate Timeline

Warnings: Angst, slash, Mpreg, cursing: bad language, maybe more warnings in future chapters.

Summary: A Demon seeking revenge against Angel, curses Spike causing him to conceive Angel's Child. Spike fearing Angel's reactions run away thus the chase begins. Spoilers: This starts right after Buffy died to save Dawn and the World. Also Angel Has just lost Connor to Hoyt's.

Pairing: Spike/Angel

I am just changing chapters around. While this is not a new chapter, new ones will be following for all my stories. Please take a moment to re-read chapters 1 & 2 and tell me what you think of the changes. Also, I want your advice, when I started this I am down with the Spike/Angel paring and I still am. But since I am bring Buffy back, would you guys accept them as a Tri?

Thanks in advance.


	2. Chapter 1: First Trimester

Title: Spike & Angel: Babies Need Two Daddy's  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: FanFiction.Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Angel the Series & Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Chapter: 1: First Trimester  
  
Type: Ongoing Alternate Timeline  
  
Warnings: Angst, slash, Mpreg, cursing: bad language, maybe more warnings in future chapters.  
  
Summary: A Demon seeking revenge against Angel, curses Spike causing him to conceive Angel's Child. Spike fearing Angel's reactions runs away thus the chase begins. Spoilers: This starts right after Buffy died to save Dawn and the World. Also Angel Has just lost Connor to Hoyt's.  
  
Pairing: Spike/Angel  
  
A/N: I am so sorry, that I have not updated before now. I actually was going to discontinue this story, see I am really into Harry Potter right now and I have 2 fics that I am working on in that fandom. But then all of you started reviewing and emailing me begging me to continue and well here is another chapter. So although updates to this story might take a while I promise you guys I will finish this story. Now on to the story then you guys review.  
  
Chapter one - First Trimester:  
  
Pregnancy Month one:  
  
I can't believe I let that bastard fuck me, then left without a by your leave. How can I be so dumb? I believed his lies I am so dumb. This can never happen. I will forget about this. I can't deal with Angel and his bullshit I was just a replacement for his precious Buffy. Well I can't think about this anymore, I won't I have to deal with Buffy's death and Dawn's care, those things must come first. Slowly, Spike clamed down and went on with his life.  
  
24 Hours Earlier:  
  
Angel got out of the car and walked to Spike new home, his crypt that was dead center of the cemetery. Not know why he knew that he had to be with his childe tonight, something was pulling him here. As he walked towards the crypt something inside of him told him maybe he should be fighting this "drawing" and high tail it back to his life in L.A. and chalk this up to a silly whim. However, right when he decided he would do this, his vampire sense got a bombarded by a sudden sharp, painful sense of mourning from his childe that at that moment he had no choice but to see his childe, he was in pain and the only one that could help was his Sire. Although, it has been almost a century since he had acted like anything remotely like a Sire. However, right here and right now Angel would put aside his differences with Spike and be the Sire he needed him to be.  
  
As soon as Angel decided he found himself at Spike's front door. Taking a deep in somewhat unnecessary breath Angel pushed the door opened and walked in.  
  
Angel looked in Spike's eyes and he was lost, he was instantly transferred to a time when Spike was his and he was Spike's, a time before his accursed soul. In reveled in a feeling of belong this is where he was suppose to be, this is why over 120 years ago he had turned a timid poet who on the surface had nothing in common with his demon Angelus. Slowly he tilted and lowered his head and in a quick move he captured his Childe's lips and kissed him. At first it started out as a sweet gentle guess of old, but then it got hungrier as the fire in both men started to consume them. So their tongues, teeth and mouths were fighting for dominance. Angel began a growl to cow his childe into obedience, but after a century by himself, and being recognized by the Court as a Master Vampire, Spike refused to be made the submissive. Spike returned his growl and deepen the kiss, mental he huffed 'if Angelus thinks that he is just going to rollover and play the bitch then he had another thing coming. The KISS lasted a while and Spike was very glad that neither of them required air or one or maybe both of them would be passed out now.  
  
Angel realizing that Spike would not be dominated tried a different approach, "Spike my blood is on fire for you, I need to be in you. I need to make you mines. I want to bury my cock in your tight ass and take you. Please Spike let me take you."  
  
Spike loved when his partner talked dirty, and he had to admit that he wanted Angel to take him. His emotions had been simmering since Buffy died. He needed to reaffirm his life or he might not make it. And he had to make it in order to protect Dawn. 'What the hell, this won't be the first time.' Slowly Spike gave into Angel. But still his instincts as a Master Vampire kicked in, Spike pulled away from the kiss and he said, "The only way we do this is if I am in charge."  
  
Angel became annoyed when Spike stopped kissing him, but then he heard Spike talking to him. When the words finally filter through the haze of his mind he responded, "Spike I want to fuck you not be fucked by you."  
  
'Maybe if you were listening to me you would have heard me, you will get to fuck me, but up until that point I AM IN CHARGE." Then with the quickness known to his species Spike began to kiss Angel again. He pulled Angel down into the pit both of them jumped in and landed on their feet. Spike pushed Angel towards the bed when Angel was there the fun began.  
Slowly Spike began to strip Angel out of his clothes. He licking his lips he started to kiss Angels neck stopping over the vein where his Sires blood was rushing by. He was so tempted to bite down that he figured he better move on. Slowly he got to Angels nipples and began to lick them. He heard Angel moan. He knew how to satisfy his Sire after all he had done it for many decades. Suddenly he began to nip at his Sire's responsive nipples while being careful not to break the skin. Although a Master he was still bound by the Sire/Childe rules and he had not been given permission to draw blood.  
  
Angel was in heaven and he was determined that these feelings never end. As Spike worked on his nipples he grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closers. Angel was lost. He no longer had the will power to walk away or to move. He Angelus was at his boy William's mercy. HE felt his jean button pop open and he felt Spikes hand reach in and pull out his cock. Oh god does this feel bloody brilliant. Why don't I do this more often. I need William and by God that is a scary feeling.  
  
Spike pulls out his Master Cock. Damn I have missed this. Angel was my first in many things, but his taken of my virginity was the best. Spike dropped to his knees and moved his head towards his old friend. Gently Spike began to lick the head of Angel's cock, at the first swipe it began to weep. This was a blatant invitation to take the cock in his mouth and suck.  
  
Suddenly the demon spell took over and the night became a series of flashes for the to lovers. There were no more words; any previous hesitation was gone and all that was left was Angelus and William. Angel took Spike all night long, two hours before dawn after a pretty wild session, both were so worn out that neither saw that they were glowing a bright purple color. The spell was complete and justice was served. Miles away the demon smiled.  
  
Pregnancy Month Two:  
Dawn walked into Spike's crypt and before she could call out to Spike she heard a loud retching sound coming from the level down below. Following the sound Dawn descended the steps, eventually the sounds lead her to Spikes bed where he was leaning over the side throwing up into a bucket. Instantly Dawn was worry but knowing how Spike would react if startled she slowly approached the bed and began to rub Spike's back as she spoke, "Spike what's the matter with you, I thought you told me that Vampires don't get sick." Looking up from the bucket Spike spoke is a soft voice and says, "I am okay, Little Bit" However, when Dawn got her first clear view of Spike, she seriously doubted her words. Spike looked awful, his face was gaunt and paler than she had ever seen him. Sweat dripped off his body. Spike's usually geled hair was sticking to his head in a mixture of uncontrolled bed and helmet head. It looked and smelt to Dawn as if Spike hadn't showered in days. And to top it off his usually bright eyes were blood shot. "Nice story Spike but you look like shit. What is really wrong with you?" Looking up from the bucket Spike says, "Seriously, niblet I am okay," but then he mumbled under his breath, "Well okay for a pregnant vampire"  
"Pregnant?" Dawn squeaked out.  
"Yes, Little Bit, I'm pregnant." Slowly rolling over, Spike laid back against the pillows and boldly looked Dawn in her eyes. Dawn would either reject him or accept him. 'Please God, let her accept me.'  
Before saying anything, Dawn sat down on the bed. She had to think, closing her eyes she focused on the words that Spike said. He was pregnant wait pregnant, that's not possible. Suddenly her eyes popped open and she said. "How? I mean your male and men just don't have the right equipment; plus you are a vampire and dead for over 100 years. You can't be pregnant."  
Taking a deep breath Spike began to Share with little information he had about his pregnancy with her. "I don't know how it happened. But about a week ago I woke up because I heard a human heartbeat. I figured it was a bunch of drunk or horny teens looking for a place to crash. I was about to hide and seal down below when I realized that the heartbeat had been coming from me. Let me tell you little bit I freaked out, at first I thought that the powers that be damned me to be human again for failing Buffy. But I was quickly disabused of that idea several hours later when I reached my hand out into the early morning rays. It burned like a son of a bitch. Finally, the nights events caught up with me and I was wiped out, so figuring there was nothing I could do while the sun was up I gave into sleep." Pausing in the middle of his story, Spike looked over at Dawn to see if she had any questions. However, Dawn remained quiet and Spike continued with his story. "That night I work up and made a warm cuppa blood, however, the smell of it turned my stomach and soon after I forced myself to drink it, I threw up. That is when I knew for certain something was really wrong. Like I told you before Vampires don't get sick. We have two states hungry predator or dust. Dawn, I am not going to lie I thought I was dying. So that night, two nights ago I got up and I went to the demon clinic outside of town. After running a lot of test, poking and prodding the doctor told me I was pregnant. However, to compound the shock after I told him that was impossible since I was a guy, he told me that not only was I male, but it seemed that I am now a full equipped woman internally and vaginally." Smiling at the memory "Niblit, I can honestly tell you that was not one of my finest moments.  
"Ah, Spike who is the dad, I mean not that you are the mom, I mean not the mom right, ahh I mean who it the other dad?"  
Closing his eyes, Spike took a deep breath, " I guess I am kind of the mum and the dad, either title will suit me fine. As for you the other father is that would be Angel. Dawn please believe when I say that it only happened the one time. It was the night of Buffy's funeral when we were together." Looking up he tried to gage her reaction to his news. Where he thought he would see contempt and disgust all her saw was understanding and compassion. "Niblet you are not disgusted with me?  
Smiling sadly, "Why should I be disgusted with you?"  
Titling his head in that oh so Spike way. He began "Dawn I am not going to lie to you. I loved your sister with all my heart or if it was easier as much as I could. Although, the Scooby gang thinks demon's can't love that is untrue. We can and in my life I have loved three people Dru, Buffy and Angel, not Angelus - he was a monster. I really don't expect you to understand but that night I was so alone I have lost Dru and then Buffy I was so weak; I had so much guilt I needed comfort. Then Angel appeared out of nowhere, he gave me what I needed." Spike looked down, suddenly finding his lap very interesting. But he continued, "I don't regret what happened, but afterwards I felt so dirty. He left me Dawn, after being so tender and loving he just left. He never said anything. Just got up, got dress and left." Breaking down Spike began to cry. Dawn wasted no time and gathered her pregnant into her arms and rocked him while she held him. "It's going to be alright Spike. You are not dirty don't ever think that. Everyone including vampires needs comfort. I am ashamed to say it. But the Scooby gang and I where so catch up in own grief and them being there for me, we forgot about you. I am so sorry, and certainly don't blame you for getting the comfort you need." Spike smiled at her. "Hey! When did you get so smart?" "Well, one can't be over a 1,000 years old and not know something. Even if, I was only a green ball of energy."  
"Its okay. I do understand. What are you going to do about the baby?"  
"I decided to go through with the pregnancy"  
"Ah that's great, I am going to be an Aunt."  
"Before we have this discussion I am going to have a shower and get cleaned up. Do me a favor and straighten up the room. Then I promise I will share all my plans for the future." Spike gets up and starts walking to the bathroom.  
Dawn jumps up off the bed and gets to work.  
  
Hour Later:  
Spike felt refreshed and very clean after spending two days wallowing in self-pity and not to mention filth. After he showered and dressed he walked back into the lower levels and looked around. He was shocked at what he saw, Dawn had went into spring cleaning mode on the lower level. The place was clean all the trash and junk was gone. The Niblet had striped the bed and replaced the soiled sheets with fresh blood red silk sheets. She emptied and washed the bucket out. She cleared up the newspaper and fixed the books. 'Hmm, I wonder why she never worked this hard for Buffy.' Looking over to the corner Spike found Dawn curled up and the foot of his bed. Smiling he approached her "You are the best. Thank you for cleaning up after me and doing all this stuff. Although, it was not necessary for you to deal with my bloody bucket.  
Basking in his warm and thoughtful words, Dawn smiled up at him and replied. "Spike you have been here for me since Buffy died, it is time that I was here for you. I am going to take care of you. So chill out and enjoy.  
"Spoken like a true, sister." Joining Dawn on the bed Spike began to talk about his plans for the future. "Dawn, I have to tell you something, I am not staying in Sunny Hell. I refuse to have a baby on the hell mouth." "Your leaving me" big wet tearing began to well up in her eyes. "But you said you won't leave me." Suddenly, the tears began to run down her face and Dawn jumped up to run up the stairs. 'He is leaving me; I have to get out of here. Oh God what am I going to do without him. No one understands me like him. I might as well die.' However, before she could reach the steps, Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the bed. Once Spike had his hands wrapped around her he continued. "Shhhuu, Little Bit its is going to be okay." Sobbing louder, "Your leaving me Spike it can't get better, only worse. Rocking Dawn Spike spoke, "I promise that after I am done explaining everything would be okay." Not waiting for her to agree Spike went on. " Now first off I am not leaving you, I want you to come with me help me with the child. Buffy's gone, there is nothing left here. Come with me. "Yes!" Dawn shouted as she wiped her tears away. "Spike it's a good thing that you asked me, because I am sure I would have gotten myself into a lot of trouble following you. Make no mistake Spike you are my true family besides Buffy and I will follow you to the ends of the Earth to be with you." With those words spoke into the night the two began to make plans. Spike started to make all the arrangements that the two needed to make a clean escape. The following night Spike broke into Sunnydale High school and made a copy of all of Dawn's records. Then Spike proceeded to break into Dawn's Doctor's office and get all her medical records. As he prorused the records he realized it was time for Dawn to have a complete check up. This would be taken care of when they got to their destination. After gathering all the records Spike Smirked 'Got to love those Monks they thought of everything. The following afternoon it was his turn to watch Dawn so he picked her up from school. As soon as she got into the car she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Spike. "What's that Lit Bit?" Well, as we planned you talked about getting all my records and stuff so last night I went through mom's stuff and I found my Birth Certificate, Passport and a saving account book. It seems mom's started a college fund for me. Are these helpful?" Smiling at her, "Yes they will be, now look in the back your see a portfolio the rest of your documents are in there. Place them in there, after we take the pictures we will go to Fed ex and send it off to my friend." Ans so began the hour and thirty minute ride where Dawn talked about her day in school while Spike did 2 times the speed limit to get them to their destination. Around 4 pm Spike pulled up in front of Jake's photography. Spike parked the car and soon jumped out and began ushering Dawn into the building. 'Ah L.A. city of skyscrapers'; Since they where in the heart of L.A. the skyscrapers provided Spike with excellent cover, thus giving him freedom of movement. An hour later Dawn and Spike left the shop with ten shinny new digital photos of them. Since the sun was being to set and the building offered sufficient cover the two decided to walk to the two blocks over to the Fed Ex Office. Where Spike took the contents of the portfolio plus their pictures and prepared them for shipping. Then Spike carefully addressed the Package to Kane Tagget, from Jacob Bright. After paying for the package to arrive by 10 am the next morning Spike then took Dawn to dinner. After dinner they got back into the car and headed home. All in all in was a very weary Dawn and Spike that pulled up to the Magic Box. After getting some ice cream from next down the two walked in. About 15 minutes later the Scooby gang walked in from what appeared to be a light night of slaying. After sharing information, Dawn kissed Spike good night and both went their separate ways.  
  
************************************************************* The next morning at 10 to 10 am, Spike got up and went to his secret hide hole and pulled out a cell phone he only used for emergencies. With precision he dialed a number that he knew by heart, that of his beloved lawyer. "Hello. Tagget, James, Douglas & Wasp." "This is William Sutton, put me though to Kane Tagget" "I am sorry, Mr. Tagget is not available to take your call, may I take a message or put you through to his voice mail?" Suddenly Spike's voice went cold. "To whom am I speaking?" Use to dealing with clients who think they are the most important people in her boss's life and thus entitled to his presence on their command. "I am Karen Drasco, Mr. Tagget's Executive Secretary. And right now not even the Pope can get into see or speak to Mr. Tagget." "Well, Karen Drasco, Mr. Tagget's Executive Secretary, I am sure your aware of the list that Mr. Tagget has of people that even if he was fucking the Pope on his office desk they are to be put though. Thus I suggest you start doing your job by checking the list, then putting me through, while praying I don't ask for immediate dismissal." As the words sunk into her mind, Karen pulled the list and saw Mr. Suttons name right at the top of the list, even above Mr. Tagget's wife and kids. 'Oh shit, please god please save me.' But being the professional she was, she bluffed. "Ah Mr. Sutton you are on the list please hold while I contact Mr. Tagget." The line went dead and then a strong deep voice came on the line. "William?" Smiling into the phone. "Kane. How is everything?" "William, I begging to wonder if you would get around to calling me soon. You know how worried I get." Spike could hear the shock yet relieved sounds in his lawyer's voice, "You know me, I intend to be around forever, thus you can always bet that I am somewhere alive and well. Sometimes I just loss track of time and forget to call you. Laughing into the phone, "Hahahah, yes that is true however you usually remember to call when you are in trouble, so what have you gotten yourself into. Shaking his head Spike began "Ah. You know me so well. Your right I do have a problem. But the full details will have to wait until I see you. First of all I split with Dru permanently about 3 years ago and as apart of our break up I turned over my fortune to her. Although she left me for a Chaos Demon, I wanted Dru have enough money so that she would be safe and protected." Clinching the phone Kane asked, "And why is this the first time that I am hearing about this?" "Well, and the time I was a wreck and to tell the truth I really just didn't care." "I see. But William please spare me your bullshit." "Whatever do you mean Kane?" "William, that total crap about giving Dru you entire fortune. Since I am the trustee of your estate and I haven't turned over anything to her, I can assure you your fortune is still intact. Now if your talking about the pocket change that you had with Wolframs & Hart, then you haven't been paying attention to your statements from me, since that money is less than .5% of your wealth that I control." Talking about business always put Kane on firmer ground. Now it was Spike's turn to laugh, "lolololol, Okay that is true. Anyway due to my new troubles I need you to change my will. Reduce Dru to 1%, I need to divide the rest between Dawn Summers and any children I might have or adopt." "Hmm, I assume you'll contact me when you want to adopt?" "Kane, I promise you I will tell you everything when I see. Now, I also Fed Ex'ed you a package, it was to you from Jacob Bright. Now why don't you get 'I am Karen Drasco, Mr. Tagget's Executive Secretary' to go fetch it." "Hold on." Spike heard Kane call out and tell his secretary to go look for the package. "I see you and she didn't hit it off." Spike simply answered, "I had to tell her to look at the list." Smiling, "Ah, sore she didn't recognize your name?" "She should. I am an important client." "She spends all day talking to clients who think they are important." "Are you taking her side?" "William, there are no sides to take. Karen has worked for me for 7 years, right after what happened in Prague. In all that time you have not called me, you're the only one on the list that has not called. Thus it has been quiet forgotten. So if you had called me more this would not have happened and you would have been recognized." "Fine." Spike pouted into the phone. Kane sighed hearing William pout. Just as he was about to change the subject Karen walked in and handed him the Fed Ex package. Kane took the package and opened it. Inside were pictures of William and a young lady and records for Dawn Summers. "Okay I have the package and its contents are on my desk. What I don't understand is what I am going to do with the stuff." Shaking his head, "Kane, I think you are losing your touch. I need two new identities made, one for Dawn the other for me. We both need to relocate"  
Sitting up in his seat, "Relocating like Prague?"  
"No, we don't have a State or Country after us. Just to many memories of an incredible Slayer. And possibly an irate Angelus, who by the way now goes by Angel."  
"William, please tell me that you haven't killed another Slayer. You promised me. After all not all Vampires are as nice and civilized as you. Since you won't protect us we mortals need her." 'No Kane, I did not kill another Slayer. The Slayer died to say the world. Dawn is her little sister, we both loved her and we both are grieving thus we need to get away." "Oh, I am sorry for your lost. Well at least you found Angelus or Angel." "Thank you. But as for the Angel issue, that remains to be seen. Anyway we are going to need, new birth certificates, School records, medical records, and passports. We will also need papers stating that I am Dawn's guardian as well as an International drivers license for me, and credit cards. Basically the works." "That's a tall order, when are you planning on relocating?" "Two weeks from today on the 30th." "So little time and so much is needed. Where are you relocating to?" "Knew I was forgetting to tell you something. We are going to Ireland." "I suppose you want the Water Landing property cleaned and staffed?" "Yes. If it is not asking to much.?" "Are you sending any minions?" "I don't do minions anymore." "Well, William I will not be able to get all the documents done in time, but I will have most of them. We'll talk when I see you." "William, can you send the jet to private air strip in Laguna? "I was already planning that."  
  
Well, it is times like these that I met your great, great, great, great grandfather and ended up in that bar room fight. "Hell, it is times like this that I am glad he talked you into letting his family look after your affairs." Kane told Spike. "Why is that?" "I have a feeling that after learn everything there is to learn about this relocation and I have helped you with it, my Christmas bonus will make me orgasm like only Sue Ann can." "Hmm, you might be right." 'Note to self, get Kane something really good this year.' Getting back to business "Do you need any money?" "No, Dawn and I will be okay. But just in case make sure that my credit cards still work." "Is there anything else you need me to do to prepare for your arrival?" 'Nope, I think I have you doing enough. I call you back on the 29th to confirm that everything is going as we talked about. "Find with me. The plane will be there at 3 pm. While the plane refuels in NY, I will meet you and fly over with you." "Ta, speak to you then."  
  
************************************************************* The next two-week flew by, during that time Dawn told the Scooby gang that Hank Summers want her to spend one week with her starting from the 30th of June to about the 8th of July. After some the debate the gang agreed to let her go, but with 2 conditions first she had to remember that she could not tell Hank that Buffy was dead. This was he would want her to stay with him and that just was not safe. And second Spike at to go as her unofficial watcher to ensure that she was safe. This was because the Scooby gang (mostly Xander) did not want Spike hanging around with them. They all knew Dawn was their buffer and without her things might happen that would be regretted. Both Dawn and a "reluctant" Spike agreed. Over the pass two weeks Spike helped Dawn smuggle out all the clothes and keepsakes that she wished to take with them. While Spike went around town killing off his former minions while destroying there stuff. Spike also gathered all his stuff and shipped them to one of his lesser-unknown properties. When the time came all his lose ends had been tied up. On the 29th Spike called Kane, and found out everything was arranged. So on the morning of the 30th Spike took off with Dawn ten minutes outside of L.A. Spike stopped the car and preformed a powerful spell to prevent anyone from tracking or locating them with magic. The spell literally erased their auras from the magical roadmap. The fact that Spike could do magic did not surprise Dawn; she always knew there was more to him than what he showed. The fact that Spike could do such a high level of powerful magic did, however Spike explained it was not in his nature to share such information, plus red was not ready to learn from him. As soon as Spike was feeling up to it, the two was back on the road and arrived at the airport. The two make a big show off buying tickets to Alaska, boarding the plane then quietly got off with the story Dawn left something important. The two never returned to the plane. The two got back to the car and headed to Laguna Airstrip. At 3pm the plane took off and the escape was complete. The plane ride was uneventful, in NY Kane boarded and introductions were made. After a while William and Kane, talked and Spike filled him in on the last 3 years of his life, from the break up with Dru, being chipped, the Slayers death (omitting the truth about Dawn.) and finally his mysterious pregnancy. At Dawn the plane took off for Ireland and everyone went to sleep.  
  
Pregnancy Month three: July  
  
After, Dawn and Spike left the Scooby gang, began to throw themselves back into life. None of them realized how taxing it was to take care of a teenager, even if said teen was very independent. Hell it was independence that usually caused the problems. Dawn had a way of ending up in the strangest predicaments. Hence why Spike had to go with her to see her father. Xander and Anya started to make up on all the times we missed out sex. Willow and Tara cuddled, got catch update on what was going on with the coven. And Giles was able to start some papers he was doing to be published in the watcher's digest. Hell that Friday night they met at the Bronze and parties like there was no tomorrow. Don't think the gang heartless ever so often one would wonder why they have not heard from Dawn. In the beginning they figured that Dawn was into spending time with her father (since he was usually off sleeping with some bimbo, instead of making time for her) that she simply forgot. And they knew Spike would not call unless something happened that he could not handle. So they simply did not dwelling on it. Later, each figured that one of the others had spoken to her but just did not mention it. It worried them thus they vowed to ask the group the next time they saw each other. But then the Vampire population jumped and patrols were increased and by the end of the night people did not even remember their names much less to ask about Dawn. However, when the 8th of July rolled around and neither Dawn nor Spike appeared the Scooby gang really began to worry. And finally the conversation that had been put on the back burned for the last 9 days came to the front. Therefore, after sitting down and talking the gang realized that since Spike and Dawn left no one had heard from them. Oh boy, this was really bad. The next morning the gang got on the phone to L.A. and called Hank Summers. When they reached no answer at him home phone they called his jobbed. After 20 minutes of talking to the stupidest secretary they found out Hank was in Rome and had been there since the June 30th. When the gang inquired if he took Dawn with him. The secretary replied that he better of not taken another woman with him, as she sat her and slaved at her job for him. After it was explained that Dawn was his daughter not a lover this piece of information made her more cooperative to answering the rest of their questions. After she checked with the travel and hotel departments she came back on the line telling them that Mr. Summers had gone by himself and was currently alone in Rome. After realizing that they had been had. The gang began to search Sunnydale for its' two missing members. As always the search began with the crypt. When the gang got there they found it devoid of Spike's usual clutter. His clothes, books, tv, everything was gone. Then the gang began to look into Spikes hang out places starting with Willy's however those turned up empty. After a night of searching the gang returned to the Summers house. Upon entering Tara went upstairs and into Dawn's room after looking around she found that most of Dawn's clothes and person stuff like diaries and pictures were gone. Then it came to her, the two had run away. Returning down starts she told the guys what she found in Dawn's room and informed them her belief that they had runaway. "Why would Dawn runaway. If anything the fangless wonder kidnapped her." "Spike, would never do anything to hurt Dawn. We all know that. Hell, ever since Buffy died it has been him holding her together." Tara said in a calming voice. Xander getting out of his seat, "Then where the hell are they. They lied to us. They disappear for two weeks, during that time tey have not called or written. Hell if it looks like a kidnapping, if it smells like a kidnapping and it walks like a kidnapping then it is a kidnapping." Willow jumping between her girlfriend and her best friend, she said, "How about we exhaust all alternatives and if we still don't find them then we call it a missing person's case?" Tara back up and went to the shelf that they keep their magic supplies. "Okay, before we panic lets do a simple location spell of Sunnydale. There might be a place where Spike or Dawn might go, that we have not thought of yet." While Tara continued what she was doing, Xander and Willow moved all the furniture out of the way in the living room. Then Xander rolled up the carpet and willow got the mop and cleaned the air for residue dirty and negativity. After Willow finished Xander laid the enlarged and very detailed map of Sunnydale in the middle of the floor. Tara came over and laid out bowls full with sage, thyme, and peppermint. She placed both rose and onyx colored crystals. Once they were ready to be the spell Willow came in holding a container of salt from the Dead Sea. And with a nod from Tara Willow began to chant the invocation that would create a circle of protection. After the circle was created Tara and Willow joined hands and began the spell to revel Spike and or Dawn's location. However, while invoking the spell Willow changed the words from finding their current location, to show me their path. When the spell was cast a yellow light left Tara and mingled with Willow's purple one, it then proceeded to engulf the map. Slowly, the map showed how Spike and Dawn proceeded out of Sunnydale and towards L.A., however about 10 miles outside of L.A. it showed Dawn and Spike Stopping, however never continuing. To the witches it looked like a deserted area, but figured it might be some demon hang out. After taking down directions they were off.  
  
*2 Hours later*  
Xander driving his Jeep, pulled up to where the mapped stated Spike and Dawn was located. Slowly they got out and all they saw was a deserted stretch of Earth: No Man's land. "Okay, where are they. The magic said they were here." Looking around, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Spike or Dawn was here. If fact from looking around it did not looked like no one had spent time there in a long time. "First of all Xander, the spell did not tell us that they where here, it showed that this was where that path they took led them. Technically it should show us the same thing however, it is obvious that they are not here. However, on the bright side it does not look like they are buried here. So they must of left." Willow said with a weak Smile. Glaring at her attempt to lighten the air Xander said, "Willow that is so not helping, in fact it is bringing up thoughts I rather not have." Getting serious Tara replied, "Xander we are just as upset as you, but everyone deals with pain, joy and relief differently. I am sure all Willow is trying to say is that there does not appear to be any signs of fool play, struggle or anything to lead us to the conclusion that they are not alright. Not wanting to upset Xander more, Willow just nodded. Running his hand through his dark hair while blowing out a breath he had been holding Xander looked to Willow and apologized. "I am sorry Will, I am stress. She is all we have off Buffy. We have to find her. I feel so guilty. We trusted Spike with her and not he has taken her and we can't find her. Suppose has done something to her. I am scared we'll never see her again." Tara and Willow walked over to him and hugged him. After a time everyone clamed down, "Xander, sweetie I know you don't like Spike but I trust that he will never intentionally let harm come to Dawn." Looking into Tara's eyes Xander smiled "I guess if that is the only hope we have we must believe. What do we do now?" "Well first me Tara and I will scan the area for magic. It might be a long shot but there might be a magical entrance somewhere out here." After 20 minutes of Scan the withes came out of their trance and told Xander that there was no entrances, "Well that idea was a bust there is no entrance, but there seems to be residual traces of a spell that was cast here." Looking towards the area where the residue was strongest it seems strongest "Yeah, over there it seems like some kind of masking spell. Maybe someone masked Spike and Dawn's presence then moved them." Willow's eyes lit up, "You are a genus baby. The spell was nagging me, it is a masking spell then only the original caster can undue it. Guys, I think we just ran out of options." Looking at the faces around here nodding. Those around her agreed and silently they got into the car. "It is time to report them as missing." Xander said as he started the car. "Yes. Time to report the situation to the proper authorities" Willow said.  
  
30 minutes later: The gang pulled up to the building. The gang got out of the car and proceeded to the entrance. Suddenly Tara stopped, "Are you guys sure we are doing the right thing." Xander sighed, unfortunately Tara it is the only thing.  
Xander, Willow, and Tara walked into the room and looked around. A  
Woman with mousy brown hair approached them. "Hello, Welcome to Angel investigations, we help the helpless. By the way I am Fred.  
The gang looked among themselves and signed and said as one "Oh boy!" 


End file.
